For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-5988 A (JP '988), in the structure where an opening is disposed in the vertical wall section of the cowl top cover, and a cover section for closing the opening is attached to the vertical wall section, the technique where a rib is disposed on the inner surface facing inside the cowl section of the cover section for closing the opening, and an inclined side is formed on the rib is disclosed.
According to the cowl top cover structure of JP '988, when the vertical wall section of the cowl top cover is deformed in a manner so as to be crushed from the upper side, the upper side of the opening in the vertical wall section is made to slide with respect to the inclined side of the cover section, and the rotational moment of the cover section around the hook section of the vertical wall section disposed at the bottom of the cover section is acted. As a result, the cover section that has blocked the opening to support is removed from the vertical wall section, and the vertical wall section can be easily deformed, and therefore the impact absorption performance in the cowl top cover, for example, when an object collides with the hood and the like can be improved.